<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes the silence guides our minds by SGSKHKT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561524">sometimes the silence guides our minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT'>SGSKHKT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, i just love this group, i will love them all, its very wholesome i swear, more fd au fics with them please, someone please just write more of them in fd au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m bi.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes the silence guides our minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eret was sure nothing could possibly go wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lying to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theoretically, nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> go wrong. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. He had practiced it in his head for ages, thought of the perfect time and everything. He hadn’t made a script or anything but he felt like he was decently prepared. He knew his siblings would be super accepting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at the same time he felt like he wasn’t prepared at all. What if Tubbo didn’t understand it? What if Niki and Fundy weren’t as accepting as he thought they would be? His mind kept spinning with endless scenarios of how everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> go wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki glanced over from the chess game between Fundy and Tubbo she was watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Eret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy’s eyes flicked over for a second before turning back to the chess board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment, just a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret felt his chest constrict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s kinda important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy’s eyes darted over again, this time with slight concern in them. He kicked Tubbo under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret felt his heart race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing bad, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at him in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The practiced lines in his head vanished, instead he was bombarded with doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god they were going to hate him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to absolutely fucking hate him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to want him out of the house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to kick him out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His siblings were looking at him with varying degrees of confusion and worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy raised an eyebrow in uncertain amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright there, bud?” he asked, his voice wavering with slight concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you seem a bit shaky,” Tubbo piped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can always tell us anything,” Niki said, softly, to which Fundy interjected with a “True!” and Tubbo responded with a “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret gave her a feeble smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not calm, not calm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart started racing and his head spun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. You guys don’t need to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a chair screech and felt the wind knocked out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dumb,” he heard a voice say, the owner of which had his arms wrapped around his neck-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, it was a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, all his siblings were hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...They didn’t hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tentatively put his arms around them, smiling as the arms wrapped around him hugged back tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you wanted to tell us, Eret,” Niki said, her voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were gonna fucking hate me, if I’m being honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy pulled away sharply, an incredulous look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why the fuck would we hate you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I just thought you would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy tackled him in a hug again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dumb,” he repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Fundy,” Eret sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins at Fundy’s offended splutters as Tubbo laughs and Niki tries to stifle hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugs his siblings tighter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the title is from sweater weather bc eret singing sweater weather lives in my head rent free<br/>i need more karaoke streams it was so fun to watch</p><p>they say be the change you want to see in the world so i made this bc their dynamic &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>fd au fics are the best, man, i wish people wrote more fd au fics or even fics with this quartet</p><p>please just someone else write fd au fics of them i love they</p><p>also! friendly reminder that eret is uncomfortable with ships! so if you ship him with anyone, stop!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>